1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a broom and, more particularly, is directed towards a broom which may be used in one of three distinct ways.
2. Description of Related Art
Brooms have been around for a long time, and are well known. Conventionally, brooms are designed with a bristle portion to permit the user to sweep, for example, a floor.
Frequently, however, it is necessary to sweep areas which are not underfoot or readily accessible. For example, if one wanted to sweep the cobwebs from a comer of a ceiling, one would normally simply extend the broom upwardly and use the inverted bristles to sweep the ceiling corner clean.
However, a more difficult situation occurs when the dirty surface comprises, for example, the top ledge of a door, or the top surface of a blade of a ceiling fan. It may be appreciated that such surfaces are not readily accessible when using a conventional broom, even if the broom is turned upside down. This is due, in part, to the fact that the bristles of the broom, when inverted, extend in the wrong direction to clean such surfaces.
I am not aware of any specialty brooms currently on the market for cleaning such surfaces (e.g., the top surfaces of ceiling fan blades). It would be highly desirable if such a broom could be provided that would permit cleaning of such normally inaccessible surfaces without having to climb a ladder or the like.
It would also be highly desirable if such a broom could be provided which could be used either as a conventional broom or as a broom to clean such normally inaccessible surfaces.
Hand-held sweepers, normally used with dustpans, are also quite popular. However, such hand-held sweepers comprise yet another piece of cleaning equipment which must be purchased, stored, and cleaned, just to be used on occasion when the situation warrants. It would therefore be highly desirable if such a hand-held sweeper could be provided in some way other than as a separate piece of equipment, in order to minimize cost and maximize efficiency.
It is towards these ends that the present invention is advanced.